


The Life of an Outlaw Woman

by mmcgui12_gmu_holes (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Holes (2003), Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_holes
Summary: There's the story of Kissin' Kate Barlow that we saw in Holes. What happened during the years we didn't see?A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Relationships: Katherine Barlow/Sam
Kudos: 4
Collections: mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	The Life of an Outlaw Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life of an Outlaw Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192417) by [Hobbit4Lyfe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



There was one day, twenty years ago, that sticks in my mind. I vaguely remember it… though, at times, I remember it vividly. Today is one of those days.  
It was after school was over that this started, and I stayed late to help little Linda with her poetry homework. Onion Sam was outside, fixing a window. As I was reading a poem to Linda, Sam did too, about halfway through it.  
That night, when I was teaching night classes for adults struggling with reading, Sam came by to pick up his spiced peaches. Seeing that I was teaching, he patiently waited in the back of the schoolhouse.  
I was helping a Mexican man named Jorge read a sentence off of the blackboard.  
“The-duck-swims-on-the-lake,” Jorge said.  
“Very good,” I told him.  
He sat down. Then, of course, Trout Walker had to speak up, like always.  
“The duck may swim on the lake, but my daddy OWNS the lake,” he said sarcastically.  
This is where my memory dies. This is all I can tell of that day.  
I’m Kissin’ Kate Barlow, and this is my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
